Hot Nightmare
by AngelGemma
Summary: Sam wakes up to find a strange girl in the hotel room. Naturally he thinks she's one of Dean one night stands. But what happens when she's not all she seems? FanFiction of Season 9, Episode 11. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story my friend wrote and asked my to post :) Hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam woke up in the crusty hotel room and rolled over to see a girl brushing her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. Sam, surprised, jolted up into a sitting position. "Hello?" Sam's shock disappeared as he reckoned that she was just one of Dean's one night stands.

The girl wore clothes similar to Dean's. She was in a dark green over shirt with a simple green shirt on underneath. The girl also had boots and jeans on that were identical to Dean's. "What's wrong with your voice…?" The girl turned, her light green eyes glowing, her brown-blonde hair falling to her shoulders.

Shock crept onto her face as she saw Sam and she seemed suddenly distracted, trying to find something. Sam was confused but continued talking as he would usually cleaning up Dean's mess. The girl sat down on Dean's bed, her face serious and pissed, surprisingly a lot like Dean. Sam stood up and saw that their newspapers clippings were still out. He quickly pulled them down. "What's your name?" Sam asked, flicking his brown hair out of his hazel eyes. The girl slipped her hand under Dean's pillow.

The girl grabbed Sam's arm, bending it behind his back and turning him around. Surprise was for fronted on Sam's face, thinking that the girl was going to do more to him. The girl in question threw Sam onto the ground. "It's Deanna." Sam breathed painfully as the air was thumped out of his lungs when Deanna sat on his back. "You've got 5 seconds to answers all my questions or this…" Deanna pressed Dean's knife, which had been hidden under his pillow along with his gun, to the back of Sam's head.

"Where am I and who are you?" Deanna hissed into Sam's ear. The door clicked open to reveal Dean with a plastic bag in his hand, full of pies no doubt. Dean licked his lips then looked up to find Sam pinned down by a strange girl.

"My bad. Sam hang up a sock on the door or something next time." Dean was about to close the door. "Dean!" Sam shouted as Deana pressed her knife to Sam's head and pulled his hair. "Ouch, not the hair!" Sam shouted feeling a bit bald. The door flung open and Dean walked in, his gun tightly in held his right hand, the bag placed gentle on the ground outside. "I'm just kidding. Get off my brother!" Dean thumbed back the hammer on the gun, a bullet loaded in the chamber.

Deanna's knife drew a fleck of blood from Sam. "Go ahead but until my questions have been answered I think, cheek bones, that you should put the gun away." Deanna growled. "I'm not moving." Dean barked back. "I'm not either." Deanna growled. "I've got no choice." Sam added. "Hush, Sammy. The adults with weapons are having a stare off. First to flinch loses." Deana grinned. "Kinky. Sam, answer my questions. Where am I? Most importantly, where is my little sister, Sammie?" Deanna asked.

Sam saw in the corner of his eyes, in arm reach, one of Dean's candy wrappers. "The answers those questions are simple." Sam said as he threw the wrapper to the left. Deanna attention was caught by it and she turned to watch it.

Dean ran up to Deana and she turned, stabbing Dean in the leg. Dean grunted and pistol whipped Deana in the neck and the girl fell to the ground. Sam jumped up to help Dean to the bed. "Next time you bring a girl over, Sam. Make sure that she isn't some kicky bitch or mind screwing bitch like Ruby." Dean grunted. "I didn't bring her here. She was here when I woke up. She didn't know where she was and had questions." Sam explained. "Now we have a question." Dean said, holding the wound on his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so Chapter Two! We hope you like it and please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Deanna woke up in a room with her hands tied behind the chair she sat in; a chair from the kitchen table. She was soaking wet and tasted salty courtesy of the salt that covered her body. Her fore arm hurt were the salt was burning her new found cuts.

Deanna looked up, without moving her head, to see Sam was packing away the first aid kit as Dean hobbled out of the door and got his pie. It hurt to walk but Dean sucked it up as Deanna tried not to show them that she had woken up. "Dean, we've done the whole demon, ghost, even shape-shifter part and the girl seems to be human." Sam said while Dean began to shovel pie into his mouth. "How'd she get in here then?" Dean mumbled through the food.

Deanna looked around slowly to see that her pocket knife, knife and wallets were on the table next to Dean. "Why does she have everything I have in my pocket but for a girl?" Dean asked Sam. "I don't know but we will find out." Sam pulled out some weapons. "We also have another case to deal with here. Before the girl showed up, there've been some strange flickering lights at an old house. Sounds like a ghost, right? Check this out though, there is no house. I used Google Maps to see where it was and there has been no house there for more than 10 years. The neighbour has been quiet and well, boring." Sam explained their case to his brother.

"So no ghost and suddenly a hot girl is in our room talking to you. Sounds like the trap to a bad comedy." Dean managed to say through a mouthful of pie.

Deanna in the meantime was trying to untie herself but these guys were good at knots. She couldn't move as she wielded her last hope, praying quietly. "Cassie, please. Hurry, I need you more than ever." Deanna looked up. "Come on, I Dream of Jeanie your ass down here." Deanna looked up again as a gust of wind rushed through the room and a man in a suit and trench coat appeared suddenly. The man brushed back his short black hair with his hands trying to get his balance back. "Cass?" Dean and Sam jumped up, helping Castiel to another chair. "You ok, Cass?" Sam asked.

Castiel let out a puff of air. "My powers are off. This isn't my grace and I'm not really sure how to work with it." Castiel explained in his deep, rough voice. "But I did get a prayer from you, Dean." Castiel explained. "What? I didn't-" Castiel cut off Dean Mid-sentence. "Who is the woman?" Castiel observed Deanna with a small look of shame on his face. "Did I come at a bad time?" Castiel moved to stand up. "What?! No! No, no!" Sam said. "Although we could use you help with her Cass, could you maybe help us figure out who she is?" Sam asked as he pulled Castiel aside and explained the story.

Dean looked over to see Deanna who was finally showing that she was awake. "Finally awake are we sleeping beauty?" Dean smiled. Deana smiled sleepy in return; still sore from the where the gun had hit her. "Great. How's the beast?" Deanna looked over at Sam and Castiel then back to Dean's green's eyes. "What are you?" Deanna's smiled dropped when she asked. Dean gave a pulled smile; "I was about to ask you the same thing." Deanna leaned as close as she could. "I'm Deanna Winchester. I'm guess you are one of the angels and the answer is still no." Dean's face dropped, his mouth open a little with surprise.

Dean then walked over to Castiel and Sam. "Get this; she said she's freaking Winchester. I mean how the hell is that possible?" Dean whispered inquiringly to Sam and Castiel. "Maybe Dad slipped another one past the goalie like he did with Kate Milligan and then we got Adam." Sam suggested. "Why haven't you brought him back?" Castiel asked.

"One, Cass, Adam wanted to be a normal kid. I don't want him to be brought back just to live though the pain of being brought back. Adam was a Winchester; I want him to be my brother that didn't have to suffer like we do on a daily basis. I want Adam to stay in hell because demons will be scared of him, cause his freaking Winchester. They know we will kick their ass for trying anything on our little brother. Two, Sam, Dad wouldn't do that, his journal only shows evidence of Adam." Dean informed them, getting a little edgy.

Castiel turned to Deanna with his head tilted to the side. Castiel then moved over to Deanna as she girl finished mumbling something to herself. "Dean, Deanna isn't your sister." Castiel whispered quietly, shock and amazement on his face. "Hello, there." Deanna smiled at Castiel and he walked back over to Dean. "Deanna Winchester is not even from this world." Castiel began to explain. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Deanna Winchester is another world version of Dean." Castiel answered. "What?" Dean and Deanna practically shouted at the same time.

"No! That's not possible…right?" Dean yelled to Castiel and Sam as Deanna turned her attention to Dean. "Aww, I look so cute when I'm confused." Deanna smiled. Dean glared at her. "And hot when I'm angry, nice." Deanna grinned. Sam interrupted her teasing, "We've been to a world where our lives were a TV show Dean, this is very real." Dean still didn't seem to accept the likening, "B-b-but… That was…" A glance from his brother and he relented, "Fine."

"This explains why I was hearing you pray Dean. You and Deanna have the same DNA but it's a little different. This is why I mistook the prayer for yours. When Deanna was praying, it sound different and I got bits and pieces but it sounded like you were praying." Cass explained and smiled, pleased with his knowledge. "How did she get here then?" Dean asked as Sam untied her, Deanna holding her wrist; "Does an Angel called Zachariah ring any bells?"

* * *

**So did you like it? I liked it. We hope you like it. :P Please review. (Harsh reviews are welcome just not too harsh :) )**


End file.
